The Lost Pieces
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho, namja yang selalu mencoba bunuh diri, yang dihantui seorang hantu/"Sudah berapa kali sudah saya katakan untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri!"/"Yunho kenapa kamu ingin sekali mati?"/"Panggil aku Boo."/Summary Jelek/YunJae/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


_**Mati!**_

Ku rasakan obat-obatan itu menyentuh indra pengecapku.

_**Aku ingin mati!**_

Ku tegak cairan hambar itu.

_**Mati!**_

Ku hempaskan kembali tubuhku ke atas lantai. Aku tatap botol-botol obat yang berceceran di sekelilingku. Ku pejamkan mataku.

_**Aku mohon. Bunuhlah aku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

_**Inspirated by **__(-) agar jalur cerita tidak terbaca, saya akan memberitahukan hal ini di akhir cerita._

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Hero) Jaejoong **milik_**GOD**_**, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Rise... - TVXQ****I Love You (Full Ver) - TVXQ**

.

.

.

**The Lost Pieces**

_._

.

.

Ku tatap malas sesosok Dokter yang—lagi-lagi, menolongku. Dia mendecak kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali sudah saya katakan untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri!"

Aku memutar bola mataku tak peduli. Dia menghela nafas kesal melihat responku.

"Untuk ada yang menemukanmu, kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah mati!"

"Memang mati tujuanku!" Aku tak peduli akan pandangan kesalnya ke arahku. Dia mengurut dahi lebarnya kesal.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Aku beranjak malas dari atas tempat tidur namun sebelum pergi aku menatapnya, "Jika aku datang lagi, bisakah kau tidak menolongku?"

Dokter menatapku jengkel lalu tertawa mengejek, "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya huh?"

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar pertanyaan retoris Dokter itu. Tampa pamit, aku segera keluar dari ruang perawatan yang sangat sering aku kunjungi.

Seorang Suster yang biasa merawatku menatapku jengkel ketika aku berpapasan dengannya di lorong rumah sakit, "Bagaimana usaha bunuh dirimu?"

Aku mendengus, "Masih belum berhasil," ucapku saat melewatinya. Ia tertawa mengejek sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Seperti inilah hidupku. Aku Jung Yunho, pemuda berumur 27 tahun yang menjadi pasien langganan di rumah sakit ini. Pasien tetap yang selalu datang dengan keadaan 'setengah' mati. Aku terkenal di rumah sakit ini, seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit ini mengenalku. Mengenalku karena bagi mereka aku adalah orang aneh yang menginginkan mati. Aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu, karena aku memang ingin mati.

**Aku benar-benar ingin mati.**

_._

.

.

Ku tatap kosong air sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan ini. Aku mendudukan diriku di tiang pembatas. Aku ayunkan kakiku tak niat.

Aku heran, kenapa aku tak bisa mati? Sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil membunuhku.

Pernah aku coba memotong urat nadiku, tapi gagal. Pernah meminum racun serangga, gagal lagi. Mencoba gantung diri, juga gagal. Minta di tabrak tapi adanya aku malah diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh sang pengemudi.

"KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI UNTUK MATI!?" Aku berteriak kesal. Aku tatap lagi riak air di bawah. Aku dirikan diriku di seberang pagar pembatas. Aku rentangkan tanganku sembari memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin.

"_Kamu ingin loncat?"_

Aku kembali membuka mata ketika mendengar suara, ku tatap ke samping dan sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang di sana. Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang besar.

"_Kamu benar-benar ingin loncat ya?"_ Dia kembali bertanya, aku mengangguk sembari kembali menatap ke depan.

Dia berjalan ke hadapanku sembari tersenyum. Tunggu. Kehadapanku?

Aku tatap ke bawah, dia tidak menginjak apapun! Dia melayang! Aku kembali menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, _"Jatuh ke air tenang itu sakit lho."_

Kurasakan tanganku gemetar. Dia hantu? Aku menelan ludahku.

**Puk!**

"HUAAA!"

Aku sontak berteriak keras ketika merasakan tepukan di pundakku. Tanpa aku sadari saat berteriak tadi aku maju satu langkah dan tentu saja tak mendapatkan pijakan, dan karena pengaruh gravitasi aku jatuh ke bawah dengan cepatnya.

"GYAAAA!"

Saat aku terjatuh Ia tetap berada di hadapanku. Ia terus menatapku.

"_Mati itu tak enak lho."_

**BYUR!**

_._

.

.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar keras kepala."

Aku menatap bosan Dokter itu. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Saya tak sangka kau sampai meloncat dari jembatan."

"Aku tak juga tak berniat untuk meloncat!" Sanggahku kesal. Dokter itu menatapku tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh ke bawah kalau kau tidak meloncat?"

"Itu kare—" Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat ketika melihatnya muncul dari balik Dokter. Dia mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Jangan salahkan aku! Kan kau sendiri yang meloncat dari sana!"_

Mendengar suaranya membuatku berteriak, sang Dokter menatapku tak mengerti.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI!?"

Kerutan di dahi sang Dokter semakin menjadi, "Saya sudah ada di sini dari tadi."

Aku menggeleng lalu menunjuknya, "Bukan kau! Tapi dia!"

Dokter itu menatap sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatapku, "Apa... kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat kau jatuh?"

Aku berteriak frustrasi lalu turun dari sick bed, "Ah! Percuma! Sudahlah! Aku pergi."

"YA!"

Aku tak mempedulikan panggilan Dokter itu. Aku terus melangkah keluar sampai—lagi-lagi, dia muncul.

"_Kenapa kau pergi?"_

Aku tak menjawab.

Dia terus berlari mengikuti langkahku.

"_Kau masih bisa melihatku kan?"_

"..."

"_Hei! Heeei!"_

Aku mempercepat langkahku.

"_YAAK!"_ Dia berteriak kesal tepat di telingaku. Sontak aku menutup telinga dan menatapnya kesal.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!" Aku balas meneriakinya.

**Shiing...**

Kurasakan hening di sekitarku. Seluruh orang di lorong ini menatapku bingung. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu berjalan kembali seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"_Hei."_

Dia masih mengikutiku, dia terus bicara namun kali ini aku benar-benar tak memperdulikannya. Tiap langkahku aku berharap dia pergi, namun dia tetap mengikutiku walau tak berbicara.

Aku berbalik ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen namun Ia sudah tak ada di belakangku. Akhirnya Ia pergi. Aku memasuki apartemenku dan betapa kagetnya ketika menemukannya berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan.

Aku mendecak sembari menutup pintu, "Pergilah!"

Dia tak menjawab, dia menunduk dalam.

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal, "Kau pikir aku suka diikuti olehmu!? PERGI!"

"_Kau... bisa melihatku... bisa mendengarku kan?"_ Dia bertanya tanpa melihatku.

Aku mendecak, "Ya dan ka—"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku ketika Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan padaku wajahnya yang memerah dan air mata yang keluar deras dari matanya.

"_Kalau kau bisa mendengarku kenapa kau tidak menjawab!?"_ dia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat bergetar.

Dia mencoba menghapus air matanya, "_Kau tahu, aku takut kau tak bisa lagi melihatku. Aku takut kau tak bisa mendengarku. Aku takut. Kau pikir enak sendirian di dunia ini! Aku ada tapi tak ada yang menyadariku! Aku bicara tapi tak ada yang menanggapiku!"_

Dia menutup wajahnya, _"Aku senang kau bisa melihatku, bisa mendengarku... tapi kenapa... kenapa kau malah seperti ini padaku? Kenapa?"_

Aku terdiam melihatnya menangis. Aku tak tahu mengapa hatiku merasa sesak saat melihatnya menangis, aku tak mengerti sebagian diriku tak menginginkan air mata itu mengalir dari matanya. Rasanya, aku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kau boleh berada di sini." Aku tersentak ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Dia mendongak menatapku tak percaya.

"_Kau... bilang apa tadi?"_

Aku menatap ke arah lain lalu menghela nafas, "Aku bilang kau boleh berada di sini."

Aku kembali menatapnya, dia terdiam sejenak tak percaya akan ucapanku namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

. . . Yang tanpa sadar membuat jantungku berdesir lembut.

_._

.

.

Aku menatap ragu makanan yang terhidang di hadapanku lalu kembali menatapnya, Ia menatapku sembari menggigit sendok yang Ia genggam.

"Ini benar-benar kau yang masak?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku kembali menatap makanan yang jujur saja membuat air liurku hampir menetes. Perlahan ku coba memakannya.

"Enak."

Dia menatapku tak percaya lalu tersenyum senang, _"Syukurlah."_

Aku menggigit sendokku ketika melihat senyumannya. Senyumannya... terasa tidaklah asing bagiku.

_._

.

.

"_Namaku Jaejoong."_ Aku menatapnya yang tengah berenang di udara.

"Apa?"

Dia tertawa pelan, _"Aku bilang namaku Jaejoong."_

Aku anggut-anggut, "Aku Yunho."

Dia tersenyum kecil. Aku menatapnya yang tengah berenang menjauhiku bingung. Kenapa senyuman itu terlihat... sedih?

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik mengejutkanku. _"Yunho kenapa kamu ingin sekali mati?"_

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "Aku sendiri."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

Dia kini duduk di hadapanku, aku kembali menghela nafas, "Entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat sebagian hidupku. Saat terbangun dari rumah sakit itu aku tak ingat apapun. Siapa aku, dimana aku, aku tak ingat. Aku berterima kasih karena kartu pengenalku memberitahukan namaku padaku. Berhari-hari tunggang-langgang di jalanan sampai akhirnya aku menemukan selembar alamat apartemen ini di dalam dompetku beserta kunci cadangannya. Aku coba melanjutkan hidup namun semua itu percuma. Tak ada gunanya aku hidup. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Tak ada satu orangpun yang aku kenal. Aku sendiri."

"_Kenapa kamu tidak bersosialisasi dengan yang lain?"_

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng lemah, "Tak bisa."

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menatapku sedih, "Selagi kau bisa kenapa kau tidak mencoba?! Kau tahu aku sangat ingin bersosialisasi dengan yang lain tapi aku tak bisa, tapi kenapa kau yang masih bisa malah diam seperti orang bodoh!?"

Setelah itu dia mengurung diri di dalam lemari.

"KAU TAK TAHU APAPUN!" Aku berteriak kesal padanya namun Ia tidak merespon.

Aku mendecih lalu melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan apartemen. Aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku pergi entah ke mana, sampai akhirnya kaki ini berhenti melangkah ketika aku melihat sosok Dokter itu. Dia tengah berdiri di tengah kerumunan anak kecil.

"Aku tak sangka kau bisa bolos kerja juga."

Dia berbalik lalu menatapku kesal, "Ini jam istirahat, _babo_."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan lalu mendudukan diri di bangku panjang memperhatikannya yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak kecil tapi aku tersentak ketika menyadari suatu hal. Anak-anak kecil itu tidak bicara.

"Mereka tidak bisa bicara?"

Dia menatapku sejenak lalu kembali menatap anak-anak yang berlarian ke pelukan orang tuanya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kau akrab dengan mereka..."

Dia menatapku lalu mendengus, "Aku mengajarkan mereka cara bersosialisasi. Bisa bahaya jika jiwa mereka terguncang karena mereka takut bersosialisasi karena kekurangan mereka. Pasti sangat menyakitkan jika tak bisa bersosialisasi, sangat menyedihkan."

_**Selagi kau bisa kenapa kau tidak mencoba?! Kau tahu aku sangat ingin bersosialisasi dengan yang lain tapi aku tak bisa, tapi kenapa kau yang masih bisa malah diam seperti orang bodoh!?**_

Ucapannya kembali terngiang di kepalaku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Apa... benar-benar menyakitkan tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?"

Dokter itu menatapku tak mengerti, "Tentu sangat menyakitkan. Coba kau bayangkan, kau ingin bicara namun tak ada yang bisa mendengarmu, tak ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dan bahkan tak ada yang menganggapmu ada. Jika aku tak bisa bersosialisasi, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri. Nah, kau yang masih bisa bersosialisasi harusnya berhenti mencoba bunuh diri!"

Aku menatapnya lalu menghela nafas.

_**kenapa kau yang masih bisa malah diam seperti orang bodoh!?**_

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Lain kali... bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa geli, "Asal kau tidak merepotkanku, datang saja."

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika dia pergi dari hadapanku. Ternyata tak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba.

Perasaan bersalah perlahan terasa di dadaku. Aku mengacak rambutku. Aku harus minta maaf padanya.

_._

.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku perlahan.

"Ja—uh!"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Aku terdiam membantu mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Jae?"

Kurasakan Ia semakin erat memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Harusnya aku tidak sok tahu akan hidupmu tapi kamu memang salah! Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi aku mohon."

Tangisannya semakin menjadi, aku tersenyum kecil lalu melepas pelukannya. Dia menatapku sedih. Aku menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Aku yang salah."

Dia menggeleng kuat, "Tidak aku yang sal—,"

Aku menutup bibirnya dengan jariku, dia terdiam menatapku bingung. Aku menghela nafas, "Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya lembut, "Kau benar tidak seharusnya aku diam saja... aku salah... maaf telah membentakmu tadi."

Air matanya kembali mengalir saat aku tersenyum padanya. Dia memelukku kembali, aku membalas pelukannya. Namun mataku yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka. Kenapa... pelukan ini terasa tidaklah asing?

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum kearahku.

**Kenapa... kau sangat familiar Jaejoong?**

_._

.

.

Sudah dua minggu hariku terhiasi oleh keberadaannya. Hari demi hari Ia membawa perubahan dalam diriku. Tak pernah lagi kurasakan kelam dalam hidupku semenjak Ia datang. Walau Ia menyebalkan namun kehadirannya sangat aku syukuri. Kusadari kalau dia telah berbuat banyak untuk diriku. Setidaknya, sedikit saja, aku ingin membalas perbuatannya.

Dia terdiam menatapku sayu, aku menyerit tak mengerti maksud pandangannya, "Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, _"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"_

"Minta apa?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya jika Ia ragu untuk berbicara sesuatu padaku. Aku memukul kepalanya pelan dengan sendok yang aku pegang.

Ia mengaduh lalu menatapku kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya, "Katakan saja. Jangan ragu."

Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapanku, _"Panggilan."_

Aku menyerit, "Apa?"

"_Panggilanku."_

"Ada apa dengan panggilanmu?"

"_Bisakah kamu merubahnya?"_

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Jadi apa?"

"_Boo."_

"Huh?"

Dia menatapku dalam, _"Panggil aku Boo."_

Aku menyerit, "Boo?"

Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku.

"_Ne~ Yunnie~"_

Aku rasakan debaran aneh di dadaku. Apa-apaan ini? 'Boo', 'Yunnie'? Lagi-lagi itu tidak asing bagiku. Sepertinya... ini bukanlah kali pertama aku mendengar ataupun mengucapkan kata itu.

Aku perhatikan dirinya yang asik bersenandung riang sembari menonton tv.

"Boo."

Aku panggil dirinya dengan nama panggilan yang terasa menggores sesuatu bagian di dalam diriku. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Dia terdiam menatapku kosong lalu tersenyum, _"Yunnie ingin menolongku?"_

Aku mengangguk walaupun ragu. Dia mendekat ke arahku lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku, _"Bantu aku pergi ke surga."_

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Walaupun kini aku memiliki beberapa teman tapi dirinya sangat berharga. Ingin menolak namun kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokkan tak berani menyakiti wajah sendu di hadapanku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Inilah saatnya aku membantunya.

"Baiklah."

_._

.

.

Seperti biasanya. Tempat rekreasi satu ini tidak pernah sepi. Kerumunan orang dengan teratur memasuki gerbang Sea World ini. Dibanding mengamati kerumunan orang aku lebih memilih mengamatinya yang tengah berlari seperti anak kecil. Aku tersenyum kecil menatap wajah cerianya. Dia mendekatiku lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"_Dari dulu aku sangat ingin ke sini."_

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia menarikku pergi memasuki gerbang Sea World, senyum cerianya semakin lebar ketika kami memasuki gerbang. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus mengagumi keindahan Sea World ini namun tanpa dia sadari aku hanya bisa terdiam mengagumi dirinya.

Rambut cokelatnya yang lembut terus bergerak di setiap langkahnya. Mata doenya menyipit sempurna di setiap tawanya. Bibirnya tak pernah gagal membuat senyuman manis dan bias cahaya biru yang menerpanya membuat sosoknya semakin sempurna.

Dia berhenti melangkah ketika kami melewati toko oleh-oleh khas Sea World. Mata doenya tak berkedip menatap sebuah keramik berbentuk lumba-lumba berukuran 15 cm. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Mau ya?"

Ia tersentak ketika mendengarku, Ia menatapku lalu menggeleng, _"Uh... tapi harganya mahal."_

Aku menatap harga yang terpasang di keramik itu lalu menelan ludah. Harga yang jauh dari kemampuan dompetku. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki toko itu lebih dalam. Meneliti deretan oleh-oleh sampai akhirnya terhenti dengan senyuman di wajah.

Aku tatap dirinya yang masih mengagumi keramik itu lalu menatap benda di depanku. Tidak sebanding harganya, tapi sepertinya ini cocok untuknya. Aku segera mengambil benda itu lalu membawanya ke kasir.

"Berhenti mengaguminya, Boo. Aku tak bisa membelinya."

Lagi-lagi Ia tersentak. Saking fokusnya Ia mengagumi keramik itu sampai tak sadar kalau aku sudah kembali di sampingnya. Ia menatapku tak enak, melihat reaksinya membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Hei, tutup matamu!"

Dia berkedip lalu memiringkan kepalanya, _"Untuk apa?"_

Aku mendesis gemas, "Sudah tutup saja."

Dia akhirnya menutup matanya.

"Sinikan tanganmu!"

Dengan patuh dia menggerakkan tangannya ke arahku. Perlahan aku memasangkan apa yang ku beli tadi ke pergelangan tangannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang asing di tangannya sontak membuat matanya terbuka. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terhias oleh sebuah gelang berbandul lumba-lumba lalu menatapku.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi kagetnya, "Aku hanya punya uang untuk membeli gelang itu. Lihat kembaran." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang juga terhias oleh gelang dengan model yang sama. Melihat gelang di tanganku membuat senyum lebarnya kembali tercetak indah.

Ia meloncat memelukku, _"Gomawo, Yunnie!"_

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum meresponnya.

_._

.

.

Dia terdiam di sampingku. Terdiam menikmati buaian lembut angin laut yang menerpanya. Dengan tambahan cahaya senja aku semakin memuja dirinya.

Mata doenya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kembali manik hitamnya. Dia menatapku sendu.

"_Yunnie."_

Dia memanggilku, aku bergumam menjawabnya.

Dia mendongak menatap langit yang perlahan berubah warna.

"_Kau tahu... mungkin sehabis ini aku akan hilang dari hadapanmu."_

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya sementara Ia hanya menatapku sedih.

"_Ya. Ini permintaan terakhirku."_

Perasaan sesak langsung menyiksaku. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"_Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini Yunnie."_

Aku menutup mata. Ini yang terbaik. Biarkan dia pergi.

"T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berbuat baik padamu."

Dia tertawa lirih, _"Terima kasih hadiahmu. Aku sangat suka ini."_

Aku membuka mataku, merekam wajah yang mungkin tak akan pernah aku lihat lagi kedepannya.

Dia perlahan berjalan menjauhiku, _"Terima Kasih."_

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas menatapnya pergi. Perasaan sesak di dadaku semakin terjadi. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Tidak! Aku memerlukannya!

Aku segera berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya.

_Dimana dia?_

Aku tatap sekelilingku namun tak juga aku temukan dirinya.

_Tuhan, kali ini aku memintamu. Jangan biarkan dia pergi!_

Aku menutup mataku erat lalu kembali membuka mata. Tersenyum lega ketika melihatnya di antara pejalan kaki.

"Jaejoong!"

Dia tersentak lalu menatapku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"_Tunggu! Jangan!"_ Dia berteriak dari kejauhan, aku menggeleng kuat masih terus berlari.

"Tidak! Aku har—"

Aku tercekat ketika mendengar suara Horn mobil diiringi teriakkan. Aku membatu tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika truk itu berjalan cepat ke arahku. Sayup-sayup aku dengar teriakannya memanggil namaku. Aku kembali menatapnya sepersekian detik sebelum truk itu membuatku terpental bermeter-meter jauhnya dari tempatku berdiri.

_._

.

.

_**Aku lihat pemandangan bunga Pink yang berguguran perlahan menerpa tubuhku. Perlahan aku membuka mata dan menemukan sosoknya yang tengah berdiri menikmati hujan kelopak bunga. Ia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan padaku manik hitam yang langsung membiusku. Dia tersenyum dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya detik itu juga.**_

_**Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum padaku. Membiarkanku kembali merasa getaran cinta dari senyumannya. Dia tertawa melihatku lalu bertanya, "Ada Apa?". Aku memejamkan mataku lalu mengucapkan kata cinta yang terpendam untuknya. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang tak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku.**_

_**Dia tersenyum lebar di hadapanku sembari menunjukkan sebuah kue padaku. Sebuah kue berhiaskan lilin berbentuk angka 24. "Happy Birthday!" teriakmu sebelum memberikan ciuman manis di bibirku. Ulang tahun yang tak akan terganti.**_

_._

.

.

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Sosok Dokter itu dengan tangan penuh darah menatapku khawatir. Beberapa suster-suster yang biasa mengejekku sibuk memasang berbagai alat ke tubuhku.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan merepotkanku!" desisnya dengan tangan yang tiada henti mencoba menyelamatkanku. Kebisingan di sekitarku semakin menjadi. Aku kembali menutup mata.

_Kali ini. Selamatkanlah aku._

_._

.

.

_**Ku tatap lembut wajah sayu di bawahku. Senyum lemah Ia berikan padaku, mengeluhkan namaku tiap kali aku semakin memasukimu. Kau peluk erat diriku, "Aku mencintaimu, Yunnie," bisikmu sebelum kamu meneriakkan namaku. Malam yang paling indah.**_

_**Aku menyisir lembut rambutmu dengan jari-jariku. Kau bersandar padaku menatapku lembut penuh cinta, kau pejamkan mata itu ketika aku menyentuh lembut wajahmu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadamu, "Aku mencintaimu, Boo," bisikku lembut sebelum mengecup bibirmu. Bibir manis yang menjadi canduku.**_

_**Kau berdiri di seberang jalan melambaikan tangan ke padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil menyambutmu namun senyuman itu hilang seketika ketika aku sadari sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahmu. Aku berlari cepat ke arahmu yang terbatu menyadari mobil itu. Teriakkan menjadi lagu latar menyedihkan kencan yang merenggutmu pergi dariku.**_

_._

.

.

Aku sontak membuka mataku. Menatap kosong pada putihnya langit-langit.

'_Yunnie-ya~'_

Suaramu terngiang di kepalaku. Tanpa aku sadari air mata yang membeku ini kembali menetes.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Aku tatap Dokter itu lalu mencengkeram jasnya.

"Aku mohon bawa aku ke apartemenku!"

Dia menatapku marah, "Tidak mungkin! Bisa bahaya jika kau be—,"

"AKU MOHON!" Aku berteriak membuat ucapannya terhenti. Tangisku semakin menjadi, "Cepatlah. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku mohon."

Dokter itu menyerit tak mengerti lalu melepaskan cengkeramanku pada jasnya. Ia menatapku, "Dimana apartemenmu?"

_._

.

.

"JAEJOONG!"

Aku membuka kasar pintu apartemenku. Tertatih mengelilingi apartemen untuk mencari sosoknya. Namun aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Aku jatuh terduduk di tengah ruang tamu.

"Kau ke mana?! JANGAN PERGI! KEMBALILAH! KEMBALI!" aku rasakan air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"_Yunnie."_

Aku mendongak ketika mendengar suaranya. Dia disana!

Susah payah aku mendirikan badanku. "Boo?"

Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, _"Ne Yunnie?"_

Aku segera memeluknya erat, tak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku kira kau pergi meninggalkanku. Cukup... cukup satu kali saja aku kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Boo."

Kurasakan tubuh dalam pelukanku tersentak, _"Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"_

Aku mengangguk sembari mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku rasakan tubuh itu bergetar, Ia membalas memelukku erat.

"_Maafkan aku. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak meninggal pasti sekarang kau tidak menjadi seperti ini Yun."_

"Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Boo. Aku memerlukanmu."

Kurasakan dia menggeleng lemah, _"Tidak bisa... aku hanya memohon pada tuhan untuk melihatmu hidup kembali... sehabis ini aku akan benar-benar hilang."_

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Memohon padanya untuk berkata kalau apa yang Ia ucapkan itu adalah bohong namun Ia menggeleng. Aku kembali memeluk sosok itu membiarkan tubuh yang saling merindukan ini bertemu.

Aku menangis bersamanya. Kami ingin bersama namun takdir tak mengijinkan.

Aku sadar waktu dia di dunia ini semakin menipis. Aku melepas pelukan kami lalu berlari ke dalam kamar.

"Dimana?" tanyaku sembari membuka satu per satu laci lemariku.

"Seingatku di sekitar sini." Aku kembali bergumam pada udara. Tanganku tiada henti mencari suatu benda.

Senyum mengembang di wajahku ketika aku menemukannya. Aku segera kembali kehadapannya.

"_Yunnie? Ada apa?"_ Ia bertanya dengan wajah lelah sehabis menangis. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Ia semakin menatapku tidak mengerti.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu ini telat. Akupun menyesalinya kenapa aku harus mengatakannya disaat seperti ini. Tapi..."

Air mata kembali tergenang di matanya, aku tersenyum melihatnya, dengan perlahan aku mengeluarkan kotak merah yang ku temukan di dalam lemari, "... maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?"

Air matanya akhirnya tumpah setelah aku memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Dia memelukku erat.

"Harusnya... harusnya aku melamarmu hari itu... tapi kenapa?" suaraku bergetar dalam pelukanya. Dia tak menjawab. Dia tak mampu menjawab.

"Kenapa kamu harus meninggalkanku Boo? Kenapa?" Air mataku tumpah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Aku tersentak ketika aku rasakan tubuh itu terasa tidak nyata. Ketika aku melepas pelukanku tubuh itu terlihat sedikit transparan.

"Tidak! Boo! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan!"

Dia tersenyum sedih, _"Jangan coba bunuh diri lagi Yunnie. Berapa lamapun aku pasti menunggumu di sana."_

Aku menggeleng tak terima, "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kamu akan selalu berada di sini! Menemaniku!"

Dia menggeleng lalu mendekatiku dan memberikanku ciuman lembut yang terasa asin dan pahit dalam satu waktu. Ciuman terakhir kami.

"_Aku harus pergi."_

Sosoknya semakin tembus pandang. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya namun tak bisa, air mataku kembali mengalir. Dia mencoba menghapus air mataku namun tangannya pun tak bisa menyentuhku.

Dia tersenyum kecil, _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Seperkian detik kemudian dia menghilang menjadi cahaya. Aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergiannya. Aku menggenggam pasangan cincin yang dibawanya pergi, membawa cincin itu ke dada.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo. Aku mencintaimu."

_Tunggulah aku._

.

.

.

**END**

**(Alternative Ending ada di akhir)**

.

.

.

**Inspirated by Hello Ghost**

Menebus FF saya yang lama update. Ini bonus FF yang tentu A-B-A-L uh! D:

Adakah yang bisa menebak saya transpirasi dari apa? Saya transpirasi dari film **Hello Ghost**. Awalnya saya kira film itu lucu tapi saat saya nonton sampai akhir adanya air mata saya tergenang di mana-mana. Ouh, saya benci sad ending TxT

He-heeeei~ adakah reader deul yang tahu Politeknik Media Kreatif dan bersekolah di sana? Jika ada, Perkenalkan saya calon mahasiswi disana~ Alhamdulillah saya diterima disana. Iyey~ XD, jadi sekarang saya tinggal melewati berbagai macam TO dan UN, doakan saya ya reader-deul~ :)

Well, Cassiopeia and Reader-deul mind to review? *Nyanyi Heaven's day bareng Changmin*

.

.

.

**[Alternative Ending]**

.

.

.

Dia telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sesuai dengan perkataannya aku melanjutkan hidupku. Meraih kesuksesan yang sempat tertunda. Tak ada niatan untuk mencari penggantinya walaupun ratusan orang mengantre untukku. Bagiku, hanya dirinya, sampai ajal menjemputku, hanya dirinya yang bisa mengisi hatiku.

Lembutnya angin yang membawa aroma manis menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Sudah puluhan tahun Ia terdiam di perbatasan dunia tak nyata membuat sang penjaga gerbang lelah melihatnya. Namun, dia tidak lelah. Dia tetap bertekat untuk menunggunya. Menunggu kekasih hatinya.

Dalam perbatasan dunia, umur tidaklah berlaku. Dia tetap sempurna seperti dulu. Tetap cantik dan indah.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan benda indah berwarna emas yang melingkari jari manisnya. Pemberian terakhir kekasihnya.

Dia mendongak menatap langit berwarna hijau pastel di atasnya. Dengan jari-jarinya dia menuliskan nama sang kekasih.

"J-U-N-G Y-U-N-H-O"

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya seselesai Ia menuliskan namanya. Nama seseorang yang sangat Ia rindukan.

Hembusan angin kuat kembali menerpanya. Angin kuat yang membawa penghuni baru. Ia tersenyum pada dua orang yang bergandengan tangan menuju perbatasan.

"Kalian bersama?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, "Kami meninggal karena kecelakaan," ucap seseorang yang berdahi lebar.

"Kalian pasti sangat bahagia meninggal dengan orang yang dicintai."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum, "Tentu. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak masuk?" Seseorang dengan pipi chubby itu bertanya penasaran.

Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berpamitan padanya. Ia menatap mereka yang perlahan menghilang di balik gerbang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Lamanya Ia berada di perbatasan membuatnya banyak bertemu orang-orang. Ada yang datang dengan semangatnya, ada yang datang dengan menangis namun melukiskan senyum di wajah ada juga yang datang dengan lembut, tapi yang paling aneh adalah saat seseorang bertubuh tinggi datang dengan ragu-ragu, dan dengan polosnya bertanya padanya apa di dalam ada makanan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Boo?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat Ia rindukan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Setengah tak percaya Ia menatap sosok kekasih hatinya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia sesempurna dirinya, masih tampan seperti dulu.

Dia tersenyum lembut menyambut sang kekasih.

"Sesuai janjiku aku tetap menunggumu di sini."

Tawa sang kekasih hati terdengar renyah di telinganya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Boo."


End file.
